


Elaboration

by Starkissed1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: The one where teen Loki tells stories about his exploits, only to find the truth exposed when he can't live up to the reputation he built.





	Elaboration

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this ficlet comes from fairy-changeling on [this Tumblr post](http://fairy-changeling.tumblr.com/post/178106807918/i-keep-imagining-teenage-loki-lying-and-boasting). Go visit her and thank her for this lovely thought:
>
>> I keep imagining teenage Loki lying and boasting about the sex he has had.  
> Actually, he hasn’t had any, but he’s read a lot and he has a vivid imagination. He tells such good stories that people believe him.  
> Even Thor believes him.  
> It’s Thor believing him that causes Loki to admit the lie.  
> His brother is, frankly, too big.

“You never tell me stories anymore.” They were studying in their shared bedroom and apparently Thor's mind was wandering far from physics.

“Hmmm?” Loki doesn't even look up from his work. “Did you want to hear about me blowing Hogun? Or Blindi fucking me in her car?”

Thor's bottom jaw smacks upward, connecting loudly. “What?!?” he sputters, “no!”

Thor's ardent shuffling of his papers causes him to miss the sly smile his brother makes no attempt to hide.

***************  
Scrolling through a list of videos, Thor complains, “Porn is so unrealistic, why can't they put more effort into it?”

Loki is lying face down on his bed, reading. He turns a page in his book. “What? Like the day Fandral and I fucked on every surface in his house?” He rolls his hips forward into the mattress.

Thor has been watching him since he started speaking. He rolls his eyes, “Fandral too?”

Loki turns his head to look at his brother, “Well, yeah, he's so pretty, and confident.” Loki closes his eyes for a moment, his cheeks have begun to blush when he raises his eyes again. “And boy, can he...”

“Stop!” Thor cries out, slapping hands over his ears. “I don't want to hear anymore!” His laptop falls from its perch on his thighs. The stretch in his shorts makes a different claim.

“You’re jealous!” Loki laughs, lightly, brightly. He lets it fade, now faced with Thor’s glare of death.

Thor looks away and picks up his laptop. “Who wouldn’t be?” he mumbles into his chest, trying to focus on balancing his computer again.

***************  
The storm knocked out power to the town. The Odinson boys were home alone. The storm passed mid-morning and the sun was doing its best to burn away the flood waters. The heat and the humidity were oppressive. With no air in the house, they were both melting.

“Lo, tell me a story.”

They had moved to the basement as it was the coolest room in the house. Loki sprawls on the couch, Thor laying on the carpet. In the low light coming through the small windows, they had been attempting to read, though both had set their books aside some while ago. Loki looks through half-lidded eyes at his brother. Neither wore anything but a pair of shorts. Even in the low light, Thor glistens. Loki rolls slightly, propping his head on his elbow.

“Did you know that Hilda has a dick?” Loki grins as his brother just looks at him.

Eventually, Thor takes the bait, “Umm, Hilda is a girl.”

“Obviously, and a well-formed one at that,” raising his eyebrows suggestively. Loki proceeds to describe exactly how Hilda looks in her harness, focusing heavily on the large purple dildo she wields. By the time Loki has gotten to the part in the story where he’s bent over the counter begging for it, Thor has his cock in hand.

Sharing a room means this is not the first time that Loki has seen him masturbate, but it is the first time he has been the impetus: his voice, his story. Loki watches his brother’s hand fly faster as he describes being penetrated by that veiny, purple monster. Loki is aware that apart from the neon color and glitter, he has described Thor’s cock. His older brother is more than well-endowed, he is blessed. And right now Loki is watching the drop of pre-cum leaking over that thick head to reach Thor’s thumb.

Loki doesn’t know when he stopped talking, but it must have been before Thor stilled. Now, Thor is just staring back--staring as he raises that drop to his lips and tastes himself. Loki cannot move, cannot breathe.

The spell is broken when Thor drops his gaze. Mumbling an apology, he shifts to pull up his shorts. Before he can cover himself, Loki rolls off the couch and with both hands to hold Thor’s head motionless, licks those lips himself. Closing his eyes, he tilts his head back, his long, dark hair tumbling to the floor.

“Loki?” The question is a hesitant wish hanging in the air like a dust mote stalled on this humid afternoon.

Loki turns his gaze to his brother, needy, wanton. “Yes.” He presses his body to Thor’s and repeats, “yes.” His pupils blown wide, the single word becomes a plea. 

Hesitation disappears, Thor rolls them over, lips joined and hips grinding. Sweat-drenched bodies slide easily in the heat. Loki’s small noises of encouragement become a counterpoint to the rapid rhythm of heartbeats. They fumble kisses and touches. Loki wraps both hands around his brother’s thick cock and kisses the tip. He looks up to that golden smile, slightly sideways. “Fuck me,” he breathes. It is not a request, not an order, this is a statement of fact--this is the best course of action. Thor nudges him to take his knees.

Thor knows his brother has an appetite, he’s never been shy about it. Loki thinks he's envious of these escapades. Thor believes he's kept the focus of his jealousy from his brother. Finally holding that beautiful backside in both hands, Thor spits. He uses his thumb to push the questionable lubrication to its target. He teases and Loki pushes back. As his thumb slides past muscle, Loki moans. Such sweet music entrances Thor, mesmerized as his brother slides back and forth slightly on his thumb. A jump in his cock reminds him that he has another plan. 

Withdrawing, Thor steadies Loki with one hand and spits again into the other. Slicking himself, he can’t believe he’s about to fuck this perfect ass. Aligned, he begins to slide against the tight furl. Loki continues to press back, his breathing becoming shorter and sharper as the moment extends. Slowly, Thor feels that muscle start to open for him. The head slides home to the sound of Loki screaming. Thor freezes.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Loki’s scream devolves to this repetition, every muscle in his back held tight, his face hidden behind his hair. Thor reaches forward to move dark tresses, a single tear is running down Loki’s nose

“Dammit!” he forces out, “you’re fucking huge.” Thor starts to apologize and back away. “Don’t,” Loki interrupts him, “Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” Each word is bitten off, Loki rocks back to emphasize his intent. He hisses.

“Just go slow. This,” that hissing breath returns as he strains to press back again, “this is...my first time.”


End file.
